


Holiday Wishes and Auld Lang Syne

by PrincessofTor



Series: All Our Tomorrows [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, a bit of smut, holiday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul, Katze and their friends celebrate the holidays on Caledonia with a little intrusion from Amoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Wishes and Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is set in the world of my story All Our Tomorrows. I wanted to write something holiday-ish and if it's a little sappy - well, you can totally blame my plot bunnies. They've maybe had a little too much chocolate and eggnog this season. Of course now that I think about it - is there ever too much chocolate??
> 
> Hope you enjoy and happy holidays to you all!

Raoul stepped through the doors of the PMFC and sighed heavily. He leaned back slightly, hands on hips to stretch his back. Hours and hours of working on their project had led to Alexander and Raoul working through the night and into early afternoon of the next day. Although they had finally achieved a breakthrough in their work, the satisfaction he felt was starting to wain with the slight headache beginning to pound behind his eyes.

He stepped from under the portico as his car pulled up. A light snow had started and the flakes drifted lazily down from the sky dusting the ground with a light snowy coating that sparkled in the afternoon sun. It reminded him of sugar cookies and he reminded himself to pick some up from Amie’s bakery to share with Katze when he returned home at the end of the week.

It was the holiday season on Caledonia and Katze had been excited to share in the festivities with Raoul. The citizens of the planet celebrated the end of the year in an extravagant style with colorful decorations, gift exchanges, specialty foods and desserts and lots of lots of sparkling beverages. There was music everywhere and candles lit up the shop windows in downtown Albion. In the evening of the last day of the last month of the year everyone would gather in the large conference hall (or the main park if the weather was nice) to have a celebratory dinner with dancing and much merriment and as the clock struck midnight elaborate fireworks would light up the sky.

The celebration extended throughout the entire planet and each of the Arias resorts had their own special celebrations. Because of the number of high profile guests that had reservations this year, Arias had requested Katze, who had been highly recommended by the PMCF administration, to consult with the Arias security team to make sure everything ran smoothly.

Raoul was genuinely happy for Katze as the request to consult for Arias was a great compliment to his skills, but Raoul was annoyed nonetheless. They had both been working a lot of hours lately and hadn’t spent as much quality time together as they would have liked. Jointly they had scheduled some time off for the holiday celebrations to finally just be together and Raoul was really looking forward to spending many hours with his beloved redhead showing him just how creative a sexually frustrated but determined Blondie could be. 

As the car turned on to their home street, Raoul closed his eyes briefly and pushed a hand through his heavy hair. He winced as he felt his ring catch on the blond curls. He pulled his hand away from his head to see a few gold strands clinging to the slightly upraised K on the ring. He chuckled as he pulled the strands loose. Of course the hairs had to catch on the K not the R and he chuckled again when it reminded him of Katze. His redhead liked to tug on the hair at the nape of his neck when they kissed or when he was in a playful mood. Raoul dropped the hairs on the floor and sighed softly. Well, Katze did say he’d try to be home before the end of the celebrations so they’d see each other soon. Raoul could wait.

The car pulled into the driveway and the driver got out and opened the door for Raoul. The Blondie tipped the man as he had become accustomed to doing then proceeded to walk slowly towards the front door. The driver waved as he sped off and Raoul returned the wave. So many things had changed in himself since he had moved to Caledonia and although he would always be an Elite he was more human now than he had ever been before. He still had his science and research but as the ties to Amoi slowly drifted away, (even if Iason was becoming persistent about getting back in touch) his appreciation and love for this planet and her people; his friends, had overwritten his previous life. Of course the fact that he was madly, overwhelmingly, head over heels in love with Katze made every day worth living; every hour, every minute, every second worth cherishing. Katze made him better, made him human.

As he put the key in the door and turned the lock Raoul yawned. It was good to be home even if it was just him and Sabrina. He looked forward to drawing a hot bath and then stretching out in the large comfortable bed. Yeah, that sounded nice.

He stepped inside and stopped short looking around the decorated room. A fire merrily blazed in the stone fireplace and the flames of lit candles danced to the breeze from the opened door. Raoul closed the door and took off his heavy coat quietly and leaned over to give Sabrina a scratch behind the ears. He moved quietly through the living area towards the dining room and finally the entrance to the kitchen where heavenly smells of vanilla, cinnamon, sugar and other various spices assailed his senses. A grin spread across his face as he focused on the sight before him. Standing barefoot in jeans that fit like a second skin, a green long sleeved button down shirt and a festive red apron tied around his slim waist was Katze. The redhead had ear buds in his ears and a spatula in his hand as he transferred freshly baked cookies (sugar cookies Raoul observed) to a cooling tray. His hips shook back and forth to the music he was listening to and Raoul realized Katze was completely oblivious to the fact that Raoul was home. Raoul’s grin grew wider as he walked into the kitchen with silent steps and embraced the love of his life from behind.

“Gah, shit!” Katze shouted flinging the spatula up and the cookie that was on it sailed up into the air.

Raoul laughed out loud and reached out quickly snagging the cookie before it could hit the ground. He pressed a loud kiss to the nape of Katze’s neck then stepped back as the redhead whirled around puling the ear buds out of his ears.

“Raoul! Shit! You scared me. Why didn’t you say you were home!?”

Raoul took a bite of the cookie and made an appreciative sound. He swallowed the bite then licked his lips. He shrugged.

“You wouldn’t have heard me anyway.” He shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as Katze glared at him with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, yeah, I guess not.”

Raoul swallowed the cookie and stepped forward pulling Katze to him. He smiled and reached down to the familiar face, brushing a bit of flour off of the pale cheek. He leaned in and kissed Katze with all the pent up passion he held within him. When he pulled away he was delighted to see a blush dusting Katze’s features, the golden eyes staring back at him with lust and love. 

“I didn’t expect you back until the end of the week.” He said as Katze smiled and turned to finish with the cookies. 

“They run a tight ship so my job was over a lot sooner than I expected. I told them to keep in touch in case they needed me for something and after that I hurried home as fast as I could. I figured we could still go to the celebration parties together since we were looking forward to them.”

He turned back around to witness Raoul yawn widely. The Blondie put a hand in front of his mouth and looked at Katze sheepishly. “Excuse me.”

“Or not.” Katze said studying Raoul’s features. “You look tired.”

Raoul nodded and leaned in to kiss Katze again. He stepped back and turned to leave the kitchen.

“I’m a bit tired but after a bath I should be fine.” He looked back at Katze and wiggled his eye brows. “Maybe you could wash my back?” 

Katze rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe yes?” Raoul pouted.

Katze laughed again.

“Go get the bath started and I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

He opened the oven as the timer went off and Raoul caught a whiff of chocolate. Yum.

As he finished with the cookies Katze removed the apron, turned off the oven and the kitchen lights, then headed to the bedroom. He dropped his clothes on the bed then stepped into the humid bathroom. He stopped next to the decadent tub and its _sleeping occupant_. Raoul leaned back against the edge of the tub, his hair trailing over the back. His lips were parted and Katze heard a slight snore. He knelt by the tub and brushed a lock of hair from Raoul’s face. The Blondie woke with a start and looked at Katze.

“Hmmm. I guess I was more tired than I thought. Please forgive me.”

Katze chuckled as he stepped into the tub. Raoul moved his legs so Katze could sit in front of him, his back to the Blondie’s chest. Raoul brought his arms around Katze and sighed.

“I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Katze brought his arms up and around Raoul’s neck. He tangled them in the hair at the nape of his neck. Raoul smiled.

“We don’t have to go to the party tonight. There are parties all week. We could just rest.”

He turned his head to look up into Raoul’s bright green eyes.

“You’re tired after all.”

Raoul nodded and ran his hands down Katze’s body to fondle the awakening erection between the redhead’s muscled legs. Katze shifted to give Raoul better access and soon he was making very encouraging sounds. Raoul smiled down at Katze. He was right. There would be parties all week. Staying home sounded really good about now.

“I’m not that tired.”

Katze hummed in agreement as he bucked his hips pressing his erection more fully into Raoul’s hands. “yesss.”

Raoul laughed and kissed the top of Katze’s head.

Yes, really good indeed.

**RLRLRLRL**

The large hall was decorated in sparkling silver and gold, twinkling lights adorning the windows and doors. The dining tables were covered in creamy brocade tablecloths with a flower and candle arrangement set in the center. To one side of the hall a 12 piece band played bright music and dancers gleefully covered the large dance floor. Dinner had been extravagant and some guests were still seated at their tables enjoying a luscious dessert while others mingled or took to the dance floor. It was a glorious night.

Raoul and Alexander sat companionably at their table, brandy in hand, as they watched their mates dance with each other. Raoul appreciated the site of Katze in his fitted suit. The redhead was laughing at something his dance partner said as they swept around the edge of the dance floor on somewhat unsteady feet. Raoul couldn’t help but smile into his drink as he thought of what he was going to do with that lean body when they returned home. Beside him he heard Alexander chuckle and Raoul turned a questioning eye to his companion.

“They look like they’re having a good time.” 

Raoul returned his gaze to the couple and answered “yes, they do.”

Raoul took a sip of his drink and smiled.

“This is a stunning celebration. I find myself quite enjoying it.”

“It is.” Alexander agreed. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I remember my first year on Calendonia. I was amazed at how the whole planet comes together to celebrate.” He took a sip of his own beverage as he continued to watch his wife dance with Katze.

“I suppose you didn’t have anything like this on Amoi?”

Raoul shook his head. “Not in Tangagura anyway. Katze once told me the inhabitants of Ceres had a celebration of sorts similar to this but obviously not so grand. It never occurred to me that they would have anything to celebrate about.” He looked over at Alexander and smiled again. “I think being with Katze has changed my mindset to a certain degree. I am beginning to see what an injustice Jupiter and the Elites have done to the mongrels of Ceres.”

Alexander’s eyes widened a little and Raoul chuckled turning his attention back to the dancers. 

“But,” he said quietly, “I don’t think things will change anytime soon.”

Alexander nodded. “Perhaps not now, but there is always hope. After all, you changed.”

“I’m still working on that.” Katze said as he gave Raoul a kiss on the forehead and slid into his seat. Raoul laughed out loud which made the other three chuckle as well.

“Well,” he began before a buzz from the pocket of his pants caused him to jump. Katze held his hand over his mouth as his chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh. He picked up his flute and took a sip of the sparkling wine as Raoul pulled out his com. His brows furrowed and he excused himself to take the call. Katze watched him walk towards the doors and got up quietly to follow.

The snow had stopped falling for the moment but the residual amount on the ground sparkled in the bright moonlight. Raoul breathed in the fresh air and pulled his suit jacket a little closer around his body. He had purposefully not answered the call and stood waiting until he heard the beep telling him he had a voice message. He stood quietly, his ordered mine in turmoil. He had recognized the number but hesitated to listen to the message.

“You okay?” Katze leaned against Raoul’s shoulder and shivered a little in the cool night. Raoul pulled Katze to him and put his arm around the broad shoulders.

“Yes. It’s just…”

Katze looked at the com held loosely in Raoul’s hand.

“The call?”

Raoul looked at his mate then back to the com. “It was Iason’s number.”

Katze nodded. “I figured.”

They stood together quietly until Raoul finally held up the device and put it on speaker. Katze pressed closer to Raoul as the message began to play.

_“Raoul, as I’m sure as you have already noticed, this is Iason. I had a brief moment between meetings and you came to mind. I know our parting was not satisfactory and although I had suspected you would contact me by now, you have not. I have thought about why you left me and I…I find I miss you my friend.”_ At this Iason paused and the couple could hear the sounds of another person in the background. Probably Riki Katze thought.

After the pause, Iason continued.

_“I know you have made a new life for yourself with Katze, Raoul and as Jupiter has reminded me, you do not belong to me and it was through her divine decision that you were able to leave so I…I.” Iason cleared his throat and the couple could hear him speaking quietly before he continued. “I wish to apologize. I would rather do it in person and thought that perhaps I would visit. Jupiter has agreed to let me take Riki on a trip so I thought I would come to you. Not now, but sometime in the future.”_ Again Iason stopped briefly then continued.

_“So, I hope we will speak in the near future. In the meantime, Riki wanted to say something.”_ They heard the sound of movement then Riki’s voice came through the machine.

_“Hi Raoul, this is Riki.”_

Raoul could hear Iason’s voice in the background and Riki replying, _“yeah, yeah I know he knows it’s me. Sheesh.” ___

Katze and Raoul both chuckled at the youthful exclamation.

_“Anyway, could you please tell Katze I said hi and that I miss him? I know my memories are still shit but I remember Katze and was glad to be his friend. So, say hi to him and treat him well, okay, Raoul? He’s really an awesome guy and he deserves it.” ___

They heard Riki pass the com to Iason who spoke again briefly ending the message. Raoul frowned and Katze hugged the Blondie tighter against his body.

“You okay?”

Raoul looked at Katze’s striking face and nodded.

“Yes.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments more until a sudden loud sound broke their gaze. They looked up in the sky as multicolored streaks of light lit up the night. Katze grinned and kissed Raoul as the doors to the convention hall opened and party attendees filed out to watch the fireworks.

“Happy New Year!” Amie shouted as she and Alexander walked up to Katze and Raoul. She leaned up to give both of them a kiss on the cheek and Alexander reached out to shake their hands.

“Happy New Year” Katze replied as they all turned to watch the fireworks. The percussive explosions of the fireworks were soon accompanied by well wishes and singing from the attendees. Raoul held Katze tight as they watched the show. He would deal with Iason later. Tonight was all about this place, these people; his friends and his family. Raoul watched Katze point to the sky, marveling in the bright designs. Raoul hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear that he was ready to go home. Katze began to blush and nodded quickly.

“Okay.”

They said their goodnights and walked hand in hand through the softly lit town towards home. 

**RLRLRL**

“Ah, ah, oh FUCK Raoul, don’t stop. Don’t stop!”

Katze grabbed handfuls of blond strands as Raoul’s head bobbed up and down quickly, his fingers pressing into Katze’s hole with the same rhythm. Katze arched his back as he felt his orgasm approaching. Raoul hummed against the cock in his mouth as Katze’s breath stuttered and his body tensed. Another uttered FUCK! then Katze was filling his mate’s mouth with the bitter and musky essence Raoul had come to crave. As Katze calmed, Raoul sat up positioning himself to capture his prize. Katze looked completely limp and dazed as Raoul pushed his legs wide and settled between them. Katze sighed as Raoul slowly pushed into the tight wet entrance he had thoroughly prepped. Katze licked his lips and threw his hands over his head to grasp the headboard.

“Happy New Year Raoul” he said as Raoul started a slow rhythm. “I love you.”

Raoul reached forward with one hand and caressed Katze’s face. “Happy New Year to you too Katze. Love you more.”

“Love you most.” Katze replied with a grin.

“We’ll see about that.”

Raoul grinned back and started rocking in earnest, gaining a grunt from his redhead. Katze pushed back urging Raoul on. The night continued to be filled with the sounds of love making until the sun began to rise and the two finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

Regardless of the past and come what may, they would share the future together.

Happy New Year Everyone!


End file.
